


Bookstore

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter and Aster met Emil at the bookstore where they work--and he quickly was brought into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore

“Thank you very much, have a wonderful day!”  The blond smiled as he handed over the bag containing the older woman’s purchase.  “Next please!”  He always had a smile ready to greet his customers.  Really, working the register near the front of the store was his favorite part of the job.  He could greet people as they came in, thank them for stopping in if they left after browsing, and he had a window he could look out of if it got slow!  He wasn’t allowed to clean, though—that was a job reserved for his manager, and boyfriend—well, one of his boyfriends, anyway.

Richter was not fond of dealing with customers.  Especially those he felt were idiots, or intentionally being difficult simply because they enjoyed making fools of themselves.  Every day, he wondered what had possessed him to start this job in the first place.  And why he kept it.  But he knew why he kept it, the precious blond who had a smile ready for everybody, the blond with those big green eyes that lit up with a special glow whenever they caught sight of one another.  And the thought of that special blond made him smile, gave him the patience to get through the day.  It was why he always enjoyed tidying up the store during downtime.  Aster was instructed to just relax for a while, and he would take care of everything.

The store was fairly small, and the shelves were rather short so as to be easily accessible to all employees and customers.  So he could always see the blond, no matter where he was, and he loved to watch Aster looking out the window, or tidying up the area around his register.

But…  Aster wasn’t the only blond who caught his eye, brought a faint smile to his lips.  Emil was the spitting image of Aster, though the two were unrelated.  Aster had had a field day with the discovery, when he’d first set eyes on the other blond as the boy had come in to buy a book of foreign recipes to try out.  The two had gotten along right from the start, and it wasn’t long before Aster was insisting that Richter meet his new friend.  The redhead had been surprised and confused at first, but eventually he’d warmed up to the boy.

They’d hung out together quite often, the three of them, and Emil had eventually developed a crush on Richter—which he was horrified at, since he knew Richter and Aster were dating.  And yet, it had been even stranger when he’d realized he was attracted to Aster, too.  But of course he’d never said anything.  He couldn’t possibly intrude on their happiness.

But Aster, ever sensitive to the feelings of others, had caught on.  He hadn’t said anything, though, uncertain how to handle the situation.  Emil seemed to be trying so hard to hide it, but Richter seemed uncertain, too.  Aster had caught Richter glancing at Emil with a look the redhead had only ever given him before, only for Richter to shake his head and look confused.  It hadn’t taken Aster much longer to realize Richter was starting to like Emil as more than a friend, but was concerned about it.  The blond had done the only thing he could reasonably think of—he’d secretly invited both Emil and Richter on a date, and had been highly amused when they’d asked him what was going on.  He didn’t mind sharing Richter, really, and encouraged the deepening relationship between him and Emil.  To be fair, Aster himself was highly interested in Emil, and was quite happy for all three of them to go out together.

The first time he’d managed to coax Emil behind closed doors with himself and Richter, it had been quite adorable how much Emil had blushed and how uncertain he’d been.  But Richter had shown him just how good he was in bed, and Aster had been quite happy to give them some space—that is, until Richter had demanded he join in.

Emil had been very uncertain at first, but looking back he was quite happy his first sexual experience had been with Aster and Richter.  He didn’t mind that it was rather unusual how his first time had been a threesome.   And things had just gotten better from there.  The three were quite happy together.

And speaking of Emil, the blond in question had just entered the store.  Aster greeted him quite happily, and even Richter had come out and risked having to deal with another customer to speak with him.  It was a slow day, though, and Emil had been able to stay and chat until close, when the pair got off.  Richter and Aster lived just a short walk away, and Emil was happy to accompany them—and to cook for them when they got to their home.  The pair loved to try whatever Emil decided to make, it always turned out wonderfully.

This particular night saw them soon curled up in bed together, the two blonds resting against Richter and his arms draped over their shoulders.  It wasn’t long before Aster was leaning over him to kiss Emil, and Emil was long past the stage of being too shy not to kiss back right away.  Richter simply watched the pair with an amused smile on his face.  That quickly changed when Aster decided to reach down and slip a hand into his pants.  The blond wasn’t exactly one for subtlety.  He broke away from Emil and nodded towards Richter’s crotch, causing Emil to blush, but to reach a hand down as well.

Richter knew better than to resist—not that he was capable of that at this point.  He moaned softly as Emil gently kissed his neck, and Aster decided to go for one of his ears.  Those had always been sensitive, and a soft gasp escaped his lips as the blond bit down lightly on his earlobe.

Aster finally pulled back, already removing his shirt, and Richter quickly sat up once Emil began to mimic Aster.  The blonds were beside him again in an instant, Aster unbuttoning his shirt and Emil pulling it off once the last button had been undone.  Tonight was obviously one of those nights where the pair had their way with him, and he was quite happy to let them do whatever they wanted.  It wasn’t often that both of them were being more dominant at the same time, after all.

The two blonds communicated silently, deciding what to do, and Emil eventually slipped off and vanished into the bathroom for a little bit, leaving Aster to tease Richter.  But the blond was back soon enough, and Aster happily got out of the way, settling himself beside Richter and kissing the man as Emil pushed a finger into the redhead.

Richter trembled, but from pleasure not discomfort—he liked this.  He focused on kissing Aster for a bit, letting Emil work to make sure he was ready.  Aster helped distract him, but it felt strangely good what Emil was doing to him, and he wasn’t pleased when the fingers left.  But he knew something better would be in their place soon, and smiled as he heard the stuttered command for him to get to his hands and knees.  And he was rewarded for his quick obedience with all of Emil’s length being buried inside him.  He moaned softly.

Aster, meanwhile shifted so that he was lying down in front of Richter, and grinned at the redhead.  His eyes closed of their own accord when he felt Richter’s tongue over his shaft.  He heard Richter moan, and felt the hot puff of air against his heated skin, felt Richter give him another lick, and for a few seconds take the tip into his mouth.

Richter moaned again as Emil thrust into him, now going at a steady pace, and tried to get as much of Aster into his mouth as he could.  He managed to breathe through his nose, though he sounded rather like he was struggling for breath, but he wasn’t about to just leave Aster be.  Besides, he liked the taste of the blond, and wasn’t going to give that up just because he was short of breath!  He pulled back, gasping and moaning softly, but managed to lick the blond again, teasing the slit at the tip of his shaft, and he felt fingers gently curl in his hair, more fingers digging into his hip, and it was almost too much when he felt a hand wrap around his own length, stroking it roughly.  Emil knew he liked that.

Emil was panting, trying to hold back at this point.  It just felt so good, Richter clenched around him, moaning with his every movement, and Aster’s moans, too, it was almost too much for him.  But he held out, wanting to keep going, to not disappoint Richter. But he couldn’t last any longer when he heard Aster cry out Richter’s name, picturing what was happening—Richter, cum dribbling down his chin as he swallowed what he could of Aster’s load, eyes closed, panting and struggling for breath—and he hit as hard and deep as he could before he emptied himself into Richter, keeping his hand on the other’s shaft and was rewarded moments later by a spurt of fluid across his fingers and a groan laced with his name coming from the man beneath him.  He managed to pull out and collapse to the side, feeling Richter shift a little to settle down beside him.

Richter managed to move again, lying on his back, propped up a little by the pillows, and he felt Aster return to his side, snuggling against him and Emil doing the same on the other side.  He smiled, glancing tiredly down at his precious blond lovers, two pairs of brilliant green eyes sparkling back at him before they both settled down to rest, Aster quickly fishing up the covers first.  They’d deal with the mess in the morning.


End file.
